Lluvia y Magia
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: J&L James ha cruzado la delgada linea, y esta a punto de perder a quien más quiere en un vano intento de que ella vuelva a ser la misma persona de siempre. Sin embargo Lily no esta dispuesta a perdonarle, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.


La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, azotando con furia a cada ser que osase ponerse a su alcance, el lago subía peligrosamente de nivel, como advirtiendo a quienes estuvieran cerca de lo que podría suceder, sin embargo eso no le importaba a cierta chica que se hallaba en algún lugar cercano a la orilla, sentada en una banca, totalmente empapada y calada hasta los huesos por el frío, aunque era lo de menos, la chica sentía que la furia de la lluvia lavaba su herido corazón, liberándola de aquella fuerte opresión que sentía en su interior, impidiéndole pensar, y ella estaba agotada de pensar, de sentir, de todo.

Su cabello rojo, cual fuego, caía pesado sobre sus hombros, su esbelta figura se realzaba con la túnica mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, su piel blanca se estremecía ante el violento descenso de temperatura, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muy lejano del horizonte.

¿Qué importaba si el lago se salía?, más mojada no podía estar.

El cielo parecía estar en guerra con la tierra, y ella no era más que una extraña interponiéndose en una batalla que no le pertenecía.

Lily estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, tratando de recordar lo que la había hecho ir hasta ahí. – Ahh, es cierto, es por culpa de Potter – un fugaz dolor cruzó su ser al recordarlo, mentalmente se reprendía a si misma, para que estaba recordándolo otra vez, porque no podía arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir de una vez lo que sentía por aquel chico de ojos color chocolate y pelo revuelto. – Está fue la gota que rebalso el vaso –

La pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar aquellas últimas palabras…

Lily estaba sentada en una de las mesas que se encuentran en la sala común de la torre de Griffindor, tratando de estudiar, los Extasis serían pronto, quedaba un mes al menos, y ella estaba muy atrasada, evidentemente, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts no debería estar tan atrasada, pero así era, se había pasado los últimos meses pensando en otras cosas y había perdido su ritmo habitual de estudio.

La pelirroja al fin había reconocido, aunque sólo para si misma, que no sólo le gustaba James Potter, sino que se había enamorado de él, y su mente divagaba en busca de la mejor forma de hacérselo saber, pero no había hallado aún la estrategia que le permitiese decirle sus sentimientos y salir con su corazón ileso de ello.

Por lo pronto le evitaba todo lo que podía, ya no se dirigían la palabra.

Ver a James con una chica distinta cada semana le agobiaba a diario, pero ella aún no era tan kamikaze para lanzarse en picada sin paracaídas, además su orgullo no le permitiría ser una más que cae en las redes del merodeador.

En aquel momento, se abre la puerta de la sala común, por donde ingresan los merodeadores, que traían abrazadas a 3 chicas diferentes a las de la semana pasada. Lily levanto la vista de sus libros para observarlos llegar, ya que ellos estaban haciendo tremendo escándalo riendo a carcajadas y haciendo payasadas como siempre.

Como puede gustarme ese idiota - pensaba la pelirroja.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios, al menos eso intentó, mientras trataba de evitar las imágenes de James con otra chica, besándose y acariciándose; que invadían su mente, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, cuando una voz la sacó de su tortura mental.

Evans, no creo que sacudiendo la cabeza de esa forma memorices más encantamientos, ¿O es una nueva forma de estudio? – la voz de James cargada de ironía la sobresaltó, hace mucho que no le oía dirigirle la palabra a ella (en parte porque ella le evitaba a toda costa).

El le miraba fijamente, como analizando su forma de reaccionar, normalmente la pelirroja le gritaría y se introducirían en una intensa discusión llena de ingeniosas formas de insultarse con sarcasmos, de hecho todos los presentes en la sala común se habían volteado a ver la prometedora discusión. Pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, Lily sólo se limito a mirarle con odio y volvió a sus estudios de nuevo.

Si había algo que ella había logrado en esos últimos meses, era llegar a la conclusión de que discutiendo con él no lograría que le quisiera, así que ya no le gritaba, ni le quitaba puntos como prefecta, es más ignoraba todas sus provocaciones, quizás así él se daría cuenta que algo en ella había cambiado. Y ciertamente así era.

Sabes que Evans – dijo el moreno de pelo indomable, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a ella, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes – he descubierto porque tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.

Ahh, si, ¿Por qué? – Lily no pudo evitar preguntar

Pues porque tú eres una chica aburrida, te entretiene quitarle la diversión a todo lo que existe, te dedicas sólo a devorar libros como una maniática y a ser una prefecta perfecta, finalmente terminaras siendo una solterona e insatisfecha. En cambio a mi, me gusta divertirme, salir con chicas guapas, las aventuras y los riesgos. ¿No sabes mucho de eso o sí Evans? – cuando la chica trato de decir algo, él la ignoró y continuo hablando – Que bueno que me di cuenta a tiempo que estar juntos hubiese sido no sólo aburrido, sino que una perdida de tiempo, no tenemos nada en común y tú habrías encontrado la forma de quitarle la entretención a lo nuestro.

Lily temblaba de furia, las palabras del moreno azotaron su corazón, dolía demasiado, más que un ataque con la maldición cruciatus.

¿Cómo podía ser tan malvado?

Es que acaso no entendía lo difícil que era para ella verlo a diario con mujeres diferentes, soportar todas sus humillaciones, es más desde que ella no le respondía sus comentarios irónicos él había procurado ser más hiriente la siguiente vez sólo para dañarla.

Esto había sido demasiado, más de lo que cualquiera pudiese aguantar.

Todos esperaban que Lily le lanzará como mínimo una maldición imperdonable al merodeador, pero nada de eso sucedió, ella aún temblando levantó la mirada y la fijó en el moreno por unos escasos segundos, para luego, con un ágil movimiento de la varita desaparecer sus libros de la mesa trasladándolos a su habitación, y sin más salió de la sala común dando un portazo.

La pelirroja rogaba que nadie la hubiese visto llorar antes de salir de allí, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro de muñeca.

Todos quedaron atónitos, el ambiente era casi tangible, James no fue capaz de moverse, no reaccionó hasta oír la voz de su mejor amigo Remus Lupin

Esta vez te has pasado, Prongs – Remus tenía un tono serio y grave en su voz

Moony tiene razón, has ido demasiado lejos esta vez – ahora era Sirius quien hablaba.

James no podía pensar, en su mente sólo estaba la última mirada que le dedicó su pelirroja, en ella no había rabia ni odio… sino…dolor. En aquellos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda estaba grabado el daño que sus palabras habían hecho.

Se sentía estúpido, había sido tan cruel con ella, sólo buscando provocarla y que volviese a ser la misma Lily de antes, aquella mujer de la que él se había enamorado, pero desde que volvió de su casa en navidad ya casi no la veía, a pesar de pertenecer a la misma casa e ir a las mismas clases, ella le rehuia, no le hablaba, no le miraba, no discutía con él, ni si quiera le quitaba puntos.

Por más que él le provocaba, las pocas veces que le veía, ella ya no reaccionaba igual, parecía no importarle. Y James quería a su Lily de vuelta, a toda costa.

Se estaba volviendo loco, quería oírla gritarle, amenazarlo e incluso que le golpease, y de alguna forma volver a sentir que ella reparaba en él, aunque le odiase, pero al menos la vería sonreír, cuando ella pensaba que él no la miraba; y podía ver sus ojos chispeantes de furia por su causa, pero desde hace un tiempo sentía que ella se le escapaba cada vez más y no podía evitarlo.

El merodeador corría por los pasillos del castillo buscando desesperado a su pelirroja, tenía que disculparse y explicarle, si tenía suerte ella podría entenderle y perdonarlo. Pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, mientras rogaba que no estuviese bajo aquel diluvio que caía fuera del castillo.

Lily seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando inútilmente de fundirse con la lluvia y desaparecer, se sentía tan miserable.

Nunca pensó que él tuviese esa visión de ella, en sus mejores épocas había llegado a creer que ella le gustaba, que ilusa.

Se maldijo internamente por ser tan tonta, si hubiese pensado con la cabeza nada de esto estaría sucediendo, y se sentiría feliz y tranquila, bueno vale, quizás sólo tranquila, pero eso era suficiente para ella.

Un sonido extraño sobresalto a la pelirroja, que se levantó de un salto

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Necesito hablar contigo Lily, yo lo s…

¿Lo sientes?, Ja! Y crees q eso es suficiente, no James, no esta vez – era la primera vez que el moreno le oía decir su nombre, pero el tono frío de su voz le cruzo como una daga en su interior.

Yo…

No, tú nada, esta vez me vas a oír a mí, ya me has humillado demasiado. Durante años nos hemos dedicado a discutir y agredirnos, además de tus continuas proposiciones que ahora entiendo sólo eran un vil juego, sin embargo nunca pensé que tuvieses tal visión de mí. Lo que no entiendo es que, si tenías esa impresión, ¿Por qué seguías tratando de salir conmigo y de meterme en tu cama?, eres demasiado cruel, no te bastaba con todas las mujeres de la escuela con las que has salido, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Querías humillarme, hacerme hacer el ridículo, herirme? ¿Te hice algo sin darme cuenta? O ¿es que mi sola presencia te molesta?

Yo no

Pues, si eso era lo que querías, lo conseguiste James, has logrado hacerme daño, puedes comenzar a sentirte feliz. Pero, ¿Era necesario? No podías sólo ignorarme – Lily se detuvo, agradeció que la lluvia encubriese sus lagrimas, no quería darle la oportunidad de ver cuan profundo la había dañado, pero de pronto necesito gritarle lo que sentía, gritarle que le había quitado lo único que no quería perder, su corazón – Sabes, yo nunca entendí porque discutía tanto contigo, perdía mi tiempo, pero estas vacaciones de navidad entendí lo que llevaba negándome desde que te vi la primera vez. No supe como reaccionar ni mucho menos como salir ilesa de todo esto, sin embargo ahora no tiene sentido – La pelirroja se detuvo, necesitaba reunir la valentía que se les escapaba – yo…yo te amaba, James, tardé mucho en aceptarlo, incluso hasta ahora no lo logro del todo – el rostro del moreno era de sorpresa, dolor y una angustia que se habría paso en su interior, ella había dicho que le amaba, en pasado, él con sus idioteces había logrado matar lo que tanto había luchado por conseguir – pero que más da – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - si tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, fue una locura llegar a pensar que el gran James Potter podía fijarse en una mojigata insatisfecha como yo.

No, Lily, no digas eso – dijo desesperado

Eres tú quien lo ha dicho, pero no te preocupes James, pronto tu lugar lo ocupará alguien más, y esto sólo habrá sido un mal recuerdo – una rabia inmensa crecía en el chico, recorriendo cada rincón de su ser, mientras imaginaba a su pelirroja amando a otro, entregándose a otro…

NO – gritó, no podía permitirlo, ella era de él, nadie en el colegio se atrevía a acercarse a la pelirroja por miedo a la represalia que tomaría el celoso merodeador, él no era capaz de compartir su piel, su aroma, su mirada, su sonrisa con nadie, él no podía, simplemente no podía.

ERES UN EGOÍSTA – le grito furiosa la pelirroja – acaso te dije algo yo, cuando cambiabas de novia cada día, como si te cambiases de camisa. Acaso mis sentimientos te impidieron acostarte con ellas. Acaso te importó lo que yo padecía cada vez que te veía con alguna aventurita tuya de esas de una noche. NO, cierto. Te equivocas conmigo, Potter. Yo no estoy dispuesta a pasarme la vida llorando porque no me quieres, o porque no me pertenecen tus caricias, encontraré a alguien que me ame y me satisfaga. – Lily trataba de hacerle ver que ella no terminaría siendo lo que él había predicho, aún sin estar segura de ello. James no podía pensar, seguía llenándose la cabeza de imágenes en las que Lily hacía el amor con otro, y cada fibra de su ser se retorcía de rabia y dolor en su interior, él sabía que ella se merecía a alguien mejor, pero simplemente no podía permitir que otro se le acercara, y que se quedara con sus sonrisas, que le pertenecían, ella era suya… pero aún así la estaba perdiendo.

Lily, podemos intentarlo – rogó el moreno, suplicando con la mirada

No, James, yo no sería capaz de aburrirte y quitarte las riesgosas aventuras a las que estas acostumbrado, con una relación que, ¿Cómo me has dicho? – dijo como recordando las duras palabras del merodeador – Ahh si, sólo es una perdida de tiempo. Sólo agradezco que queda poco tiempo para graduarnos, ya no te agobiaré más con mi presencia, no tendrás que volver a verme nunca más. – aquel nunca más resonó en la cabeza del merodeador - Mientras ese dichoso momento llega, te agradecería que no vuelvas a acercarte, yo olvidaré que existes, no creo que sea muy difícil para ti hacer lo mismo. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí.

Lily…

Adiós, James – ella le miró por última vez, tratando de sacar de su interior todo rastro de la existencia de aquel chico de pelo indomable, sonrisa perfecta y ojos avellana de los que se había enamorado.

Lily se alejó, decidida a no mirar atrás, rogando por que sus fuerzas alcanzasen hasta llegar a su habitación, y allí deshacerse en lagrimas, si tenía un poco de suerte, con cada lagrima estaría más cerca del olvido.

James, se quedó desolado, las palabras de Lily resonaban en cada rincón, la observó marcharse, él quería acercarse, tocar su rostro, secar esas lágrimas y besarla apasionadamente, locamente, quería demostrarle que la amaba.

Ella no podía haber dejado de quererlo, ¿o si?

Se odiaba a si mismo, se dejó caer en la banca en que había estado su pelirroja, mirando en vano el camino por donde ella se había ido.

Nunca, hasta esa noche había experimentado lo que era perder, y la pérdida era demasiado grande.

Los días fueron pasando, las semanas siguientes a la extraña no discusión de James y Lily, todo el mundo comentaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

La pelirroja, escasamente salía de su habitación, no hablaba con nadie y se limitaba a estudiar para los exámenes, al menos lo intentaba, cuando sus ojos no se llenaban de lágrimas, con el paso de los días había logrado estar más calmada, pero seguía doliendo, y cada noche se dormía llorando.

Por su parte James, había vuelto con sus amigos, les contó lo sucedido, sin embargo al poco tiempo los merodeadores volvían a hacer de las suyas y reclamaban la atención de todas las féminas de Hogwarts, pero el moreno de ojos castaños no volvió a ser el mismo, se le veía apagado, taciturno y triste, no se parecía en nada al James Potter que todos conocían.

Una tarde, cuando los Extasis estaban ya a la orden del día, Lily decidió salir de su habitación, esta vez no iba a clases, pero dado el rumor que circulaba de una fiesta de graduación, necesitaba confirmarlo y hacer algo al respecto.

Fue directo al despacho de Dumbledore, dijo la primera contraseña que se le vino a la mente y funcionó, al llegar a la puerta no alcanzó a golpear cuando se encontró con unos ojos chocolate mirándola fijamente y muy sorprendidos.

Lily comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería moverse y dejarle pasar, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero no las dejó escapar esta vez, tenía que ser fuerte, levantó la mirada desafiante y finalmente se movió.

Los merodeadores estaban en el despacho del director, recibiendo uno de sus castigos por hacer explotar una especie de moco pegajoso en todo el gran salón, especialmente sobre los Slytherins, cuando ya se estaban retirando James se apresuró a salir, abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, pero se le veía más delgada y pálida.

Hacía mucho que no la veía, y ese era su mayor castigo, al menos antes podía verla leer y contemplarla largas horas mientras ella creía que nadie le veía.

El merodeador se quedó helado cuando ella levantó la mirada y la sostuvo unos instantes antes de dejarle pasar, y en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, ya no había ese brillo especial, esa luz tan propia de la pelirroja, le sustituían una profunda frialdad y algo más que no pudo identificar.

El moreno sintió las voces lejanas de sus amigos, preguntando que sucedía, cuando lograron ver a Lily se quedaron en silencio e instaron levemente a que James se moviera, este entendió el mensaje, los merodeadores salieron y Lily entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

James se quedó observando la puerta unos minutos hasta que escuchó a su amigo

James, vamos, no es bueno que sigas aquí – dijo con suavidad Remus, mientras sus ojos dorados observaron el aspecto adolorido del rostro de su amigo, que luego fue sustituido por uno de total indiferencia, el moreno se encogió de hombros y caminó alejándose de la oficina del director.

Lily, cerró la puerta y observó la manilla de esta como si allí se encontrase la respuesta a alguna pregunta que había buscado durante mucho tiempo.

Se sobresaltó al oír al director, la pelirroja se volvió y vio al anciano profesor mirándola con sus ojos azules intensos sobre sus lentes de media luna, la observaba detenidamente y tenía en sus ojos una expresión comprensiva.

Disculpe Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué me ha dicho? – el director sonrió tiernamente y le señalo el sillón frente a su escritorio para que tomara asiento.

He dicho que es una sorpresa verla por aquí.

Sí, lo siento Sr. lo que sucede es que necesitaba hablar con usted, disculpe si le he importunado – Lily se sentía nerviosa, por alguna razón siempre sentía que el director podía leerle los pensamientos o que al menos siempre sabía algo más que los demás.

Dígame Srta. Evans, ¿Qué quería decirme? – Lily tomó aire y suspiro brevemente.

Al día siguiente las evaluaciones de los Éxtasis comenzaron, Lily se sentía muy nerviosa, creía que no estaba preparada para rendir los exámenes, pero no podía evitarlos.

Aunque el resto del alumnado que la observaba no podía imaginarse que la chica vivía aquel estado nervioso, porque ella estaba sentada en su asiento silenciosa e impasible, como si nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor realmente pudiese afectarle.

La ardua semana pasó, los exámenes terminaron y el ambiente festivo se apoderó de Hogwarts, en especial de los alumnos del último curso.

James se sentía más animado, aquella fiesta era su oportunidad para hablar con su pelirroja, todos los alumnos de 7º estaban obligados a asistir y Lily no podía ser la excepción.

Ese fue el primer día que el merodeador volvió a sonreír después de un mes y medio sin hacerlo.

James bajó junto sus dos mejores amigos, Sirius y Remus, luciendo su mejor sonrisa, los tres vestían sus túnicas de gala, el moreno de pelo indomable llevaba una túnica negra de seda que brillaba con las luces del gran salón, se veía muy bien, al igual que los otros dos merodeadores.

Esperaban a sus citas en la entrada, mientras los ojos castaños del merodeador buscaban ansiosamente el cabello rojo de Lily, después de buscarla por media hora, se estaba cansando y enfureciendo a la vez.

Se detuvo frente a la pista de baile repleta de estudiantes con sus mejores trajes, no había rastros de su pelirroja.

¿Dónde está? – se dijo para si el merodeador en voz alta.

Buscas a alguien en particular – la voz del director sobresaltó al moreno.

Sí, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, estoy comenzando a creer que el calamar gigante la ha raptado – el anciano director rió, lo que no hizo más que incrementar el mal humor de James.

Es probable que no la encuentres, porque ella no está aquí – dijo tranquilamente el profesor, analizando la reacción del moreno con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó James - ¿Cómo que no esta aquí? Era obligación asistir, usted lo dijo en el desayuno hace una semana – le recriminó.

Lo sé, pero ella es una situación especial – Albus Dumbledore seguía sin perder la calma, y sus palabras eran carentes de emoción alguna, lo que sólo enfurecía más a James, que veía su oportunidad perfecta escapándose de las manos.

¿Cómo que especial?, ella es una alumna como todo el resto, ¿Dónde esta? – era casi una orden el rugido con que James pronunció la pregunta.

Se ha ido a casa, esta tarde.

¡Qué! Y porque la ha dejado, usted no puede hacer eso – los ojos castaños del merodeador destilaban furia.

Sí, puedo James – dijo calmándolo con voz autoritaria – y lo he hecho, ella me lo ha pedido, tiene sus razones, el año escolar ha terminado, no había necesidad de seguir obligándola a quedarse.

Pero yo – dijo decepcionado, las palabras de su pelirroja volvían con más fuerza "no tendrás que volver a verme nunca más", un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo del merodeador – yo necesitaba hablarle, tengo que aclararle… - su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido.

Ella no está bien

Profesor, por favor, permítame ir a verla – suplicó con la mirada.

No, James, no puedes hacer eso.

Usted la ha dejado irse, es SU culpa que no pueda arreglar las cosas, ¡ahora no volveré a verla! – gritó el moreno enojado. El director le miraba atentamente, seguía analizándolo, James apretó los puños y trató de controlarse – por favor – susurro.

Lily apareció en la chimenea de su casa, apenas dio un paso en el interior sintió un alivio inmenso, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, al fin había acabado.

Esos últimos meses fueron una tortura y ella era su propio verdugo, al menos en casa no tenía que fingir sentirse bien o escuchar a la gente rumoreando las idioteces que se le ocurrían, allí estaba a salvo.

Entró en la cocina, arrastrando su baúl, no había nadie en casa, sus padres no la esperaban hasta el día siguiente y la pelirroja recordó que en la última carta que recibió de ellos le contaban que asistirían a una convención de taladros a la que el novio de su hermana Petunia les había invitado. - Menudo ladrón de padres, ese pedazo de manteca se los ha llevado a ver unas cuantas herramientas inservibles – Lily recordó las palabras de su padre en el pergamino, diciendo que sólo iban porque se quedarían en un hotel de lujo con piscina y buffets incluido, lo cual logró hacerla sonreir.

Miró su baúl, y acarició su varita, recordó que ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacer magia, pero no le apetecía saltar y hacer que todos los objetos de la casa volaran de un lado a otro en una extraña danza, como había planeado para cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad y pudiese practicar la magia libremente, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para convertir la habitación de su hermana en una cueva de ratones como había planificado desde hace muchos años para cuando ese día llegase, - esto no puede ser bueno - pensó.

Se limitó a hacer levitar su baúl y llevarlo hasta su habitación, donde se cambió la túnica por un pijama corto, de pantaloncillos y camiseta sin mangas, ató su largo cabello en un moño alto y desordenado.

Al pasar frente al espejo, se detuvo para observarse detenidamente, su figura estaba más delgada y estaba a punto de parecerse a alguno de los fantasmas del colegio de lo pálida que estaba, el rastro oscuro bajo sus ojos verde opaco.

Se sentó en el tocador y se dedico a aplicarse crema en el rostro y cuerpo, tratando de relajarse, a ratos su ojos se humedecían y liberaban saladas lagrimas que morían en los labios rojos de la chica.

Luego se tendió en su cama, mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación, con todas las luces apagadas, lentamente cerró sus ojos mientras caían suavemente las ultimas gotas de dolor.

Lily, saltó de la cama rápidamente tomando su varita, alguien intentaba echar abajo la puerta, su corazón se aceleró, apretó su mano sintiendo la madera de su más fiel arma y bajó las escaleras, en silencio y cuidadosamente se acercó a la puerta, parecía que todo había vuelto a la calma, incluso creyó haberse imaginado aquel ruido, hasta que volvió a sonar aquel aporreo de la madera logrando sobresaltar a la pelirroja, levantó la varita y abrió la puerta.

De pronto se quedó sin respiración y tan quieta como una estatua.

¿Qué…Que… haces aquí? – titubeó Lily con la voz temblando.

James la miraba apreciativamente, la pelirroja se veía más hermosa que nunca, si eso era posible, con aquel pijama que se asemejaba a alguno de los que ella usaba en sus mejores sueños, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, enmarcando una cintura estrecha y perfecta, realzando su pecho con delicadeza y dejando libre su cuello.

En su rostro había sorpresa, los labios rojos de Lily estaban entreabiertos señalando el camino al paraíso y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, finalizando con aquel cabello rojo, desordenado y rebelde que se arrancaba de aquel peinado improvisado.

En definitiva se veía más sexy y sensual de lo que él la había visto nunca, Lily siempre fue recatada, aunque no se vestía como una monja, pocas veces se le veía exhibiendo tan perfectos atributos.

Los deseos de besarla con fiereza se duplicaron al verla con la varita en alto preparada para atacar al que estuviese detrás de la puerta, era difícil poder pensar en otra cosa teniendo sus labios a menos de un metro.

Cuando Lily bajó a ver quien intentaba derribar la puerta, jamás pensó que James Potter estaría detrás de ella, vestido con un traje de gala negro, que realzaba su perfecta y ancha espalda.

La túnica lograba marcar los músculos bien definidos de su pecho y brazos, unos pantalones del mismo tono ajustados en la medida precisa para volver loca a cualquier mujer con un mínimo de hormonas circulantes en el cuerpo, y envuelto en una capa que caía a sus espaldas.

En sus manos llevaba su varita y en la otra un envoltorio de dulces de limón.

Cuando la pelirroja logro despegar los ojos de su cuerpo, se fijó en el rostro del moreno de facciones perfectas, piel bronceada, labios gruesos enmarcando una semi sonrisa sexy y masculina, su nariz recta y bien definida, las gafas dejaban ver unos ojos de almendra y chocolate que parecían continuarse con unas largas y curvas pestañas que chocaban con el cristal, finalmente su cabello negro azabache desordenado cayendo sensualmente sobre su frente y parte de su mirada.

Aquella mirada parecía de fuego y estaba algo ensombrecida, mientras siguió el trayecto que seguían sus ojos que se detenían en sus propios labios, Lily al fin recordó la ropa que vestía, la cual dejaba poco a la imaginación y las mejillas de ella se encendieron casi tanto como su cabello.

Lily recordó como respirar, y no sólo eso, recordó también sus palabras hirientes y humillaciones.

Eso dio pasó a la rabia y la furia, el huracán Evans había vuelto a aparecer dispuesto a derribar a aquel moreno que no dejaba de mirarla.

Te he preguntado que haces aquí, Potter – su voz era dura y decidida, en ella quedaba poco de la tristeza y desolación que había sentido tan solo unos minutos antes.

Necesitaba hablar contigo – recordando como articular palabras y alejando de su mente las imágenes de la pelirroja más sexy que él había visto en su vida.

No me interesa nada de lo que venga de tu boca – "claro que me interesa todo lo que pueda venir de esos labios sensuales" pensó la pelirroja, luego se recriminó mentalmente por ser tan débil y traicionera con ella misma, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había padecido hasta hace poco. – así que puedes devolverte por donde has venido – hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero el moreno se lo impidió, el cual entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. - ¡Que haces idiota! ¡Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo! – bramó enojada.

NO – dijo enojado, sabía que no estaba en posición de gritarle, pero necesitaba que ella le escuchara, aunque su estomago se revolvió al ver a Lily tan furiosa, como en los viejos tiempos – la única que has hablado has sido tú, esta vez es mi turno y me vas a escuchar – la tomó del brazo acercándola más a su cuerpo, la pelirroja se puso a temblar, nunca habían estando tan cerca.

La última vez que hablaste, sólo escuche palabras hirientes, no volverás a hacerme lo mismo – soltándose del semi abrazo del merodeador.

Tú no entiendes Lily, yo no quería herirte

¿No? – mirándole incrédula – pretendías que me arrojara a tus brazos después de semejantes insultos.

Yo sólo quería que volvieras a ser la misma – exclamó exasperado el merodeador, había planeado todo lo que iba a decirle, pero nada de aquel buen discurso se le venía a la mente.

¿Cómo? Me humillabas sólo para que yo te lanzará algún maleficio – dijo sin entender la perpleja pelirroja.

Algo así, mira… después de navidad, traté de acercarme a ti

Ahh si claro – dijo con un gesto de impaciencia.

No me interrumpas – dijo enojado – intenté hablarte, pero no estabas por ningún lado, ni usando el mapa podía alcanzarte…

¿Qué mapa? – quiso saber la chica.

Si dejaras de interrumpirme podría explicarte, decía que lograbas desaparecer cada vez que yo aparecía en el lugar en que estabas, pronto me di cuenta que ni siquiera nos regañabas por las bromas que le hacíamos a Snivellius…

Severus, Potter, su nombre es Severus Snape – James la fulminó con la mirada, él odiaba cuando ella defendía a esa sucia y grasienta rata.

Como sea – haciendo un gesto de fastidio – luego ya no me mirabas, ni reñías conmigo, ni siquiera tratabas de matarme cada vez que te invitaba a salir o te molestaba.

Que para el caso es lo mismo, James, nada de esto explica nada, ni tu actitud ni tus palabras, así que has el favor de largarte de mi casa, AHORA – dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Si lo explica, sólo trataba de que volvieras a ser la misma Lily de antes, la que tenía intenciones homicidas y no aguantaba que le insultase ni una sola vez, pero en cambio sólo te ibas dejándome ahí totalmente desconcertado, no me gritabas, no me dirigías la palabra, ya ni siquiera había ese brillo asesino en tu mirada, y yo quería que volvieras a ser mi Lily, no que actuases como si yo fuera la ultima plasta de tu zapato.

Yo sólo quería dejar de discutir, quería que vieras que había cambiado – dijo tan avergonzada como entristecida.

Pero yo no quiero que cambies, Te Amo como eres, con tus instintos homicidas incluidos – James no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, sus palabras salieron directo de su corazón a su boca sin filtro alguno, mientras la pelirroja le miraba alucinada, con los ojos muy abiertos y en sus labios un gesto de sorpresa. James reaccionó y volvió a hablar cuando sintió su corazón latir con mayor fuerza – Sí, Lily, tienes que creerme, jamás quise herirte, sé que me excedí aquella ultima vez que hablamos, sólo era un intento desesperado por que reaccionaras como siempre, pero como siempre yo y mi bocota sólo logramos dañarte. Juró por mi capa invisible y mi snitch que jamás quise herirte. Te Amo demasiado, aún no logro perdonarme haberte hecho sufrir, no te lo mereces, y tienes razón, te mereces alguien que te valore, pero no soy capaz de verte con otro sin volverme loco – el merodeador apretó sus puños con fuerza – aquella vez que saliste con el idiota de Snivellius quería sacarle los ojos y cortarle las manos por intentar tocarte – frunció el ceño al recordar esa escena que él observó desde su tan preciada capa – Lily, por favor perdóname – suplicó, sin lograr reprimir el temblor de su voz, sus fuerzas estaban fallando otra vez – me alejaré, te daré el tiempo que quieras, no te molestaré, no volveré a hablarte, pero no me saques de tu vida para siempre, dime que aún quedan esperanzas.

Lily simplemente no podía reaccionar, ¿James había dicho que la amaba? ¿Dos veces? ¿Le había hablado como si ella fuera suya? Que se cree! ¿Había dicho también que la quería tal cual como era? ¿Estaba pidiendo perdón, el orgulloso James Potter estaba pidiéndole perdón a ella?

Esto tenía que ser un sueño muy cruel, incluso creyó oír que estaba celoso de Severus, y él ¿Cómo sabía de aquella cita con Snape?, esto tenía más de irreal que de verdad, porque definitivamente no podía ser el mismo James Potter que ella conocía, él que le estaba diciendo que no lo sacará de su vida, "como si pudiera" pensó la pelirroja, ¿Dijo que me ama?, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca.

James estaba impaciente, ella sólo le miraba como si él fuese un espejismo, sus nervios se estaban alterando demasiado, vamos que le estaba entregando su corazón en bandeja de plata y su pelirroja favorita no articulaba palabra.

No supo bien cuando se dejó llevar, pero tras volver a observarla, eliminó el poco espacio entre ellos y la besó intensa, feroz y apasionadamente.

Esos labios sabían a gloria, justo como él había fantaseado tantas veces, profundizó el beso explorando la suave y calida boca de Lily, aferrando su cuerpo al de ella como si el mundo fuera acabarse.

La pelirroja, por su parte, seguía perdida en sus millones de preguntas cuando sintió los calidos labios de James sobre los suyos, su piel se erizó ante el contacto de sus cuerpos en aquel apasionado abrazo, él se aferraba a ella como tratando de impedir que se le escapase de entre los brazos "como si quisiera arrancar de sus brazos" pensó Lily antes de dejar de razonar completamente y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Respondió aquel beso con igual intensidad y ansias que las del merodeador, ambos se besaban como si su vida dependiera de los labios del otro, él acariciaba la espalda de la chica mientras ella hundía sus dedos en el cabello desordenado del merodeador, cada caricia los hacía temblar y arder al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se alejaron unos instantes para respirar, él susurró

Te Amo, Lily, dime que aún no te he perdido, dime que hay esperanzas – su voz estaba cargada de miedo, mientras aferraba a la pelirroja fuertemente en su abrazo, no quería separarse de ella ni un solo instante más.

Ella le miró con dulzura, ahora entendía y las heridas parecían haber sanado con cada beso del merodeador, un sentimiento que creía olvidado se abría paso en todo su ser derribando la tristeza, la felicidad se reflejaba con un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos.

Le besó, dulce y tiernamente primero, apasionadamente después, sintió que se hacía adicta a esos labios, y él descubrió que ella era lo que siempre había esperado y ella comenzaba a convertirse en una necesidad.

Te Amo, James – dijo sonriendo cuando sus labios se separaron, el moreno sonrió ampliamente, iluminando su rostro. El volvió a besarla, antes de añadir.

¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

No crees que ya es demasiado tarde, ya ha comenzado hace varias horas – un montón de mariposas estaban atacando el vientre de Lily haciéndola estremecerse.

Dumbledore dijo que daría por iniciado el baile en una hora – dijo James mirando el reloj de la sala.

Aún así, no tenemos como llegar

Sí tenemos como llegar, Dumbledore me dio también un trasladador – la pelirroja le miró entre extrañada y divertida – él me ha dicho que has venido a casa, y después de gritarle y suplicarle, ha dejado que venga hasta aquí, hizo este trasladador por si lograba convencerte de que volvieras al baile, ese viejo incrédulo, no creyó que lograría hacerte volver – finalizó con una sonrisa de triunfo, a lo que Lily respondió con un golpe en el brazo derecho del merodeador para bajarle los humos. – Ayy! Tendremos que hablar del maltrato físico – dijo sobando el sitio donde recibió el golpe, aunque sólo lo hacía para fastidiarla a ella.

No que extrañabas tanto, mis golpes e instintos homicidas – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Es cierto, creo que me retractaré – dijo pensativo, a lo que la pelirroja volvió a golpearle y besarlo levemente en los labios. – Venga, ven al baile conmigo – dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito pidiendo mimos a su ama.

Esta bien, iré a arreglarme – alejándose del moreno.

Porque no vas así vestida, te ves hermosa… y sexy – Lily se sonrojó, mientras el merodeador no tenía intenciones de soltarla de sus brazos.

James, no puedo ir así, me da vergüenza, además este atuendo no es muy apropiado para la fiesta de graduación – James pareció meditarlo, y no tenía intenciones de que otro viese así vestida a su chica, sólo él podía tener ese privilegio.

Esta bien, ve a cambiarte – dijo sin soltarla

Para eso debes dejarme ir – señalando los brazos del merodeador alrededor de su cintura. A regañadientes le dejó ir, observándola subir por las escaleras, se sentía el hombre más afortunado que pisaba la tierra.

Luego de unos increíbles 15 min, Lily bajó las escaleras vistiendo un vestido lavanda largo, ajustado a su figura, realzando sus cadera y su pecho, tenía un tajo a ambos lados de las piernas, dejando verlas casi en toda su extensión, el escote en corazón amarrado al cuello, dejaba libre su espalda hasta la cintura.

En su cuello una delicada gargantilla, un maquillaje delicado y suave realzando sus labios y ojos, llevaba un peinado sencillo pero elegante.

Parecía increíble que se hubiese arreglado en tan corto tiempo, el aroma de flores dulces alertó al merodeador de la presencia de ella.

Cuando este se volvió a verla, parecía anonadado de que pudiera verse incluso más hermosa e igual de sexy que con un aquel pijama corto, ella se acercó y le beso brevemente en los labios.

¿Nos vamos? – dijo seductoramente

Yo… he… - James no podía pronunciar las palabras, rodeo la cintura de Lily y cuando logro hablar, su voz sonó ahogada y sorpresivamente ronca – te ves hermosa.

Gracias – ella sonrió halagada. - ¿Donde está el trasladador?

Aún faltan 40 min, no pensé que te tardases tan poco en arreglarte, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – ella se acercó más al merodeador, rozando con sus labios el oído de él, James se tensó ante el contacto del tibio aliento y los suaves labios de ella.

Magia – susurró, luego se alejó dejando en un breve shock al moreno. Este al reaccionar, la abrazó con fuerza.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo en un susurró suave. Lily se separó lo suficiente como para ver los ojos chocolate del chico.

Sí, James – que bien se oía su nombre en la voz de Lily, pensaba el moreno antes de fundirse en un tierno beso. Se separaron para mirarse intensamente, para disminuir un poco la tensión, la pelirroja dijo

¿Qué hacemos en el tiempo que nos queda?

Se me ocurren millones de ideas, pero en ninguna de ellas mantienes tu vestido y tu peinado perfecto – dijo James un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Eso tiene una fácil solución – la pelirroja se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Ahh si, ¿Cuál? – tragando saliva. Ella le tomó de la camisa y le guió hasta su habitación, no sin antes decir con una sonrisa.

Magia.

FIN


End file.
